robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Wars
The Beast Wars were a series of conflicts between two major Transformer factions: the Maximals and the Predacons. This period of conflict took place on Earth during Prehistoric times when humanity was still in its Australopithecus state of evolution. Initially the Beast Wars were fought for the purpose of survival and energon acquisition, but as the fighting continued, both sides fought not only for their own survival but for the fate of the space-time continuum itself. History of the Beast Wars Prelude to war Roughly three hundred years after the Great Cybertronian War, the Predacon renegade Megatron stole a Maximal relic known as the Golden Disk, which contained secret information pertaining to the ancestors of both the Maximals and Predacons. Certain that the disk contained knowledge that could disrupt Cybertron's current social system, Megatron recruited a crew of like-minded mavericks that went in search of a vast source of energon that would allow the Predacon Alliance to reignite the Great War and conquer the universe. The Maximal Council alerted the science vessel Axalon - commanded by Optimus Primal - to hunt down Megatron's group and recover the Golden Disk. The Axalon was ill-equipped for combat but was the only starship within range capable of intercepting the Darksyde. Sure enough, both Maximals and Predacons became locked in battle, but the Darksyde initiated a transwarp jump that catapulted them across both space and time. The Maximals followed and both ships emerged from transwarp heavily damaged and caught in the gravitational pull of a planet. Before it crashed, the Axalon released several stasis pods into orbit, each one containing a protoform, to protect them from the impact. War were declared "So for now, let the battle be here on this strange, primitive world. And let it be called '''Beast Wars'!"'' - Optimus Primal After both the Axalon and Darksyde crash-landed on what was thought to be an alien world, both the Maximals and Predacons quickly discovered an abundance of raw crystalline energon in the surrounding area. While energon served as the basic fuel for all Cybertronians, the material in its raw, unrefined state was highly unstable and wreaked havoc on the Transformers' systems. To overcome the onslaught of energon radiation, both Predacons and Maximals were forced to choose semi-organic alternate modes based on the indigenous life-forms of the planet. Whilst they remained in Beast mode, they were protected from the harmful effects of the energon crystal deposits. Shortly after both parties had established their bases of operations, they began battling over territory and resources in a struggle for survival. As they explored their world, they found powerful artifacts of a mysterious alien race, including another Golden Disk. These finds tended to lead to battles as Megatron tried to claim the artifacts as weapons; however, the only lasting effect was to alert the aliens to the Transformers' presence. Deciding that their experiment on the planet had been contaminated, the aliens activated one of its two moons. The satellite turned into a weapon that ignited most of the energon deposits around the world. The planet-buster was only stopped when Primal sacrificed his life to blow it up. Interesting developments Realizing just how powerful the aliens were, Megatron schemed all the more intently on hijacking their technology. Meanwhile, more combatants had been joining the fray as protoform-bearing stasis pods fell to Earth, an after-effect of the original space battle. And, in the absence of overwhelming energon (and a moon), the Beast Warriors slowly began to realize that they were on prehistoric Earth after all. This turned the battle away from territorial squabbles and toward matters of timeline-alteration. With information from the Golden Disk he had stolen, Megatron was able to threaten both the developing human race and the comatose, Ark-bound Autobots. Back on the Cybertron of their home-time, the Tripredacus Council became aware of Megatron's location, and they sent their Decepticon-turned-Predacon agent Ravage to retrieve the rogue. He nearly succeeded, but he ended up switching sides when Megatron revealed the truth about the Golden Disk: the original Megatron had left a message on the disk, included access codes to the Ark, and had instructed the descendants of the Decepticons to travel through time to locate the Ark and kill Optimus Prime while he was still in stasis lock. Ravage would end up giving his life while aiding Megatron. And Megatron himself almost destroyed Optimus Prime, which caused a timestorm, but the Maximals were able to repair the Autobot and preserve the status quo. Endgame The last encounter with the aliens came in the form of Tigerhawk, an emissary created from two kidnapped Maximals. He identified the aliens as the "Vok" and tried to destroy Megatron for his temporal interference. But despite his vast power, he was subdued by Tarantulas, who extracted the Vok essence from him. This ended explosively, with Tarantulas apparently destroyed and Tigerhawk left a mere Maximal again. But little was learned about him before he perished when Megatron raised the Nemesis from the ocean floor and rained havoc upon Maximal and Predacon alike. In defending the Ark, the Maximals managed to bring the Nemesis down and capture Megatron, whose troops had either deserted or been destroyed. As the Maximals blasted off in an Autobot shuttle bound for the Cybertron of the future, Primal declared, "The Beast Wars are over... for now." Category:Transformers Category:Transformer History Category:Beast Wars Category:Robot History